highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dewscathe
❝Remember to always be wise and careful. You are making your own path as we speak, you’re creating the borders. You be wise and remember that one day, when you have kits, they will want to follow in your paw-steps. So, you remember that and you make some damn good choices.❞ — Lynxleap to Dewpaw after he was exiled from ThunderClan Dewscathe s a tall feline with a thick, siamese patterned pelt. The base of his fur is brilliant white and his muzzle, paws, tail, ears, and chest are a dark grey. He has striking, iridescent, emerald eyes. Along with his dignified appearance, he has a very eccentric and peculiar personality. Dewscathe is usually a very nonchalant and doesn't seem to be very involved in others; however, he can get violent and aggressive when he is threatened or even mocked. His aggression really depends on whether he believes the person who threatened him matters or not. Over the past few months of his apprenticehood, he was able to gain control over his anger. 'Appearance' Heritage: Siamese x Ragdoll x American Shorthair Description: Dewscathe has luminous white fur with dark grey paws, ears, and muzzle. He has striking green eyes that seem very reflective. Ooverall, he is a very stunning feline. Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#282828) : = (Eyes) (#00e519 to #005b0a) : = Nose (#191919) : = Leathers (#a5656c) Voice: Dewscathe voice varies depending on his mood. His voice is usually average, but with a rough edge. Depending on his momentary mood, his voice can switch between hoarse, to smooth and sweet. Scent: Dewscathe smells quite dull, really. He often smells of crisp leaves, even in the middle of winter. He doesn't smell terrible. Instead, he almost smells like nothing. Gait: Dewscathe takes long steps. Even when he is running, he has a steady gallop. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Headstrong -' When Dewscathe has an idea, he will commit to it. He never backs down from anything, unless he is sure he will be defeated. This isn't necessarily a good thing in some cases. * '''+ Independent '-' Dewscathe is independent, and doesn't really require someone at his side. He isn't afraid of speaking up and questioning others. * +''' 'Observant -' Dewscathe is very observant, and thinks things through very thoroughly. * '''± Deceptive -''' Dewscathe seems very relaxed, but only those who know him or have experienced it understand how violent and harsh he can get. * '''± Tranquil -''' Dewscathe is usually very calm and will not get aggressive or violent unless provoked. * '''± Charismatic - 'Depending on who he's with, Dewscathe can be quite charming. This is only with certain people though. * '− Abrasive ' -' Dewscathe can come across as extremely abrasive. It seems as if he couldn't care less about others unless they're close to him. Even if a cat died or was tragically injured, he doesn't seem concerned. * −''' 'Jealous -' Dewscathe is easily jealous when it comes to- well, anything. He tries to control his jealousy, but sometimes he finds that it's unmanageable. '''Likes *Challenges **Dewscathe is quite fond of challenges. It helps him figure out where he stands and how he can improve. *Water **Unlike most cats and those who aren't Riverclanners, Dewscathe is actually quite fond of water. *Mud **He just.. loves it. Ever since he was a kit, Dewscathe loved mud. 'Dislikes' *Defeat **Dewscathe hates being defeated, especially at his own game. Rather than making him feel down, this only angers him and may lead him to do something reckless. 'Goals' *Keep Gingerpaw safe **Dewscathe promised Gingerpaw he would keep her safe, no matter what. Although they are now in different clans and don't even share a border, he will do whatever he can to keep that promise. 'Fears' *Moths **He's alright with butterflies, but moths are a no-go. *Letting down everyone he cares about **Although he feels like he already did, the feeling was absolutely heart-breaking and he would never want to do that again. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Nightrunner, Cloudmist, Silverbrook, Dripkit, Heronkit, Ashkit, Lynxleap, Gingerkit, Wildkit, Russetpaw, Maplepaw, Spot, Age Range: 0-6 moons *Dewkit was born, along with Heronkit, Ashkit, and Dripkit. His biological parents are Cloudmist and Patchmask; however, Patchmask was only a fling and lived within Riverclan. Later on, he died. Silverbrook took place as their adoptive father and Cloudmist's mate. *Dewkit grew up to be an enthusiastic, troublesome kit. He would constantly seek adventure and risk. *Dewkit met a ladybug that he later named Spot. *Spot and Dewkit grew close, and Spot would never leave his side. *Dewkit began to care more about Spot than his clanmates. *While Dewkit was sleeping, Ashkit squished Spot and ended the insects life. *Dewkit was furious and made a grave for Spot, hence Dewkit's hatred for Ashkit. *Dewkit grew older, eventually moving on from Spot's death. *Gingerkit and Dewkit began to grow closer as friends. *Wildkit and Dewkit get into constant arguments. *Ashkit constantly insults Dewkit. *Dewkit, Dripkit, Russetpaw, and Maplepaw decided to play in the mud at camp. When they finished, the four were caked in mud, so they went outside of camp to wash off. Because of this, Dripkit and Dewkits apprentice ceremony was delayed, and Maplepaw and Russetpaws warrior ceremony was delayed. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ThunderClan Cats Involved: Cloudmist, Silverbrook, Drippaw, Heronpaw, Ashpaw, Lynxleap, Gingerpaw, Wildpaw, Nectarstar, Lilypaw, Dapplepaw, Nightrunner, Age Range: 6-7.5 moons *Dewkit finally becomes an apprentice with his favorite cat as his mentor- Lynxleap. *Ashpaw still continues to insult Dewpaw. *Dew''paw and Gingerpaw grow even closer as friends. *Dewpaws personality changes. By seeing how Nightrunner had been behaving, Dewpaw began to form the philosophy that you must rule by fear to be heard. Because of this, Dewpaw begins to grow violent. *Ashpaw insults Dewpaw, and Dewpaw strikes back, standing up for himself in a pretty harsh way. The feeling of power over his brother made Dewpaw feel like he had control. *Dewpaw goes to the mossy tree to sleep there for a few nights, when Gingerpaw finds him. They go back to camp before Nightrunner could find them. *Only the next day, Gingerpaw was the one to retreat to the Mossy tree. The only difference was that she hid out of fear. Fear of Dewpaw. Dewpaw quickly found her. To see his friend so terrified of nothing but him, really messed him up. Wildpaw was watching in the bushes; Gingerpaw and Dewpaw didn't sense him *Dewpaw finally realizes that what he was doing was wrong, but he doesn't lose his harsh edge. He remains more passive-aggressive, rather than full on aggressive *Dewpaw and Gingerpaw bond again, growing closer than ever before. They would usually be seen watching the stars at night together. Dewpaw promises that he'll protect her. *Gingerpaw and Dewpaw go up to the Peak and meet Lilypaw and Dapplepaw. The two Riverclan apprentice try to get information about Nightrunner and why he isn't called Night''star. ''Dewpaw refuses to say anything. Nectarstar and her mate, Smokestorm, arrive at the Peak. Nectarstar overhears Nightrunners name and thinks Dewpaw and Gingerpaw were gossiping. They try to tell her the truth, but she thinks they're lying. Due to a deal that Riverclan and Thunderclan made, Riverclan owed Thunderclan some fish. Nectarstar brought Dewpaw and Gingerpaw into her territory and tried to teach them to catch fish so the could bring some back to Nightrunner. They couldn't figure out how to do it, and another conflict stopped their work. Dapplepaw had hit Nectarstar, leaving her with a scratch. Nectarstar brings Dewpaw and Gingerpaw bac to their territory to tell Nightrunner what she thought they were doing. *Nightrunner appears, looking furious. Gingerpaw tries to tell them what they were actually doing, but neither of the leaders believe it. Nightrunner hits Gingerpaw, which only pissed Dewpaw off. Dewpaw begins to yell and insult Nightrunner, mocking him about the name he doesn't have- Nightstar. *Nightrunner exiles Dewpaw from Thunderclan. 'Loner' '''Clan:' N/A Cats Involved: Cloudmist, Silverbrook, Lynxleap, Heatherpaw Age Range: Less than a day *When Nightrunner leaves, Dewpaw is heart-broken. He pretty much collapses on Riverclans side and begins to sob. Cloudmist, his mother, finds him after a while of searching. In between sobs, he explains what happened. Cloudmist tries to reassure him and ask where he will go, but not even Dewpaw knew. Cloudmist says, "My kits keep leaving me. Whitekit, Dewpaw, whose next...?" which really breaks Dewpaw because he feels like he let her down- and he did. Silverbrook, his adoptive father, and Lynxleap, his ex-mentor, come as well. Cloudmist suggests going to the Peak, and Dewpaw agrees to that idea. After saying goodbye to the tree, he heads for the peak. *Being in such the mentally poor state he was in, Dewpaw made it to the peak, but as a mess. His paw pads were cracked and bloody and his fur was a mess. He was exhausted and could hardly stand. Heatherpaw, a Skyclan apprentice, finds him and offers to take him to her camp. Dewpaw accepts her offer, and successfully makes it to Skyclan, where Owlstar allowed him to join. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Heatherpaw, Owlstar, Sycamorepaw, Saltbreeze, Noondapple, Age Range: 7.5-8.5 moons *Dewpaw arrives, getting a lot of stares that increased his anxiety at the time. *Dewpaw asks Owlstar if he can join, and she accepts him almost right away. *Dewpaw begins to have nightmares about Gingerpaw and Thunderclan, causing him to feel as if he didn't fit in even more. *Aurorapaw and Dewpaw start to become friends *Dewpaw remains distant to pretty much everyone. *Dewpaw and Heatherpaw start to become friends. *Heatherpaw and Dewpaw help eachother through their personal problems, causing them to grow even closer. *As Dewpaw stars to get to know her better, he begins to develop a crush on Heatherpaw; however, she has a crush on Sycamorepaw. This begins his irritation towards Sycamorepaw. *Heatherpaw brings up the idea to leave SkyClan and go to RiverClan. Dewpaw agrees. They take Sycamorepaw with them. *Noondapple finds out that they are about to leave, and Dewpaw soon does as well. *Sycamorepaw makes up a lie about why he was crying, telling Noondapple that Dewpaw was being rude. Because of this, Owlstar and Noondapple attempt to discipline him which puts him in a fight or flight situation. Owlstar grabs him by the scruff and shakes him around. In defense, Dewpaw kicks off of her chest to free himself, but still gets a scratch across his cheek. *Sycamorepaw, Heatherpaw, and Dewpaw flee to Riverclan. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: '''Lynxleap, Heatherpaw, Sycamorepaw, Turtlepaw, Nectarstar '''Age Range: 8.5 moons- current *Dewpaw, Heatherpaw, and Sycamorepaw arrive at RiverClan. *Lynxleap explains to Dewpaw that this is his final chance. *The day after their arrival, Dewpaw's father dies. *Dewpaw and Heatherpaw begin to grow closer, and Sycamorepaw begins to fade from the picture. *Dewpaw and Heatherpaw get into a fight, causing Heatherpaw to retreat to the Peak. After Heatherpaw returns, they make up. *Another fight happens when Gingerpaw, a former crush of Dewpaw's arrives to the RiverClan camp. Heatherpaw tells Dewpaw at The Peak, and Dewpaw runs off all the way to the camp to meet up with Gingerpaw again. After Dewpaw found Heatherpaw in the territory, they get into a very heated argument, which leads Heatherpaw more into a more dissatisfied and sad state, even though he apologized and they both eventually hugged it all out. They spent the night in the territory, sleeping beneath the stars. *When the two awoke, they were both in a rather cuddly mood, which had eventually sparked something within Dewpaw. Dewpaw felt an odd feeling. It was a dangerous desire, to some degree. Smokestorm had arrived just in time, interrupting the two before something more had happened. Smokestorm was furious, and stormed back to camp to tell Lynxleap. Smokestorm returned to the territory; Heatherpaw went back to camp, but Dewpaw was yelled at by Smokestorm. Embarrassed and guilty, Dewpaw dragged himself back to camp where he quickly fell asleep. 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= "ThunderClan, the clan I was born into. I miss it and all the cats there, really, but I'm glad I'm far away from Nightrunner." :Cloudmist/DECEASED/Elder/Mother/⦁/100% ::"My mother.. She was always there for me, and always put me back in my place. I let her down, though.." :Silverbrook/DECEASED/Elder/Father/⦁/100% ::"My father. Silverbrook was always very caring and told stories to my littermates and I. I wish I would have spent more time with him before I was exiled." :Heronpaw/Apprentice/Sister/⦁/60% ::"Heronpaw, my sister. I never talked to her that much, but she was always so quiet. She's my sister, so I suppose I still have to look out for her." :Drippaw/Apprentice/Sister/⦁/80% ::"Drippaw was always so fun to hang out with. She has such a goofy personality and I was rather sad when I had to leave, knowing that I wouldn't be able to see her that much." :Ashpaw/Apprentice/Brother/⦁⦁/40% ::"Ashpaw was always very rude to me; he insulted, mocked, and irritated me. I'm glad that I'm far from him." :Wildpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/15% ::"He did nothing but irritate me. Perhaps he has changed, though." :Gingerpaw/Apprentice/Best friend & former crush/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"I thought she was dead. I... I was shocked when she came to Riverclan. I can only hope that she feels at home here." :Chamomilepaw/Kit/Friend/⦁⦁/70% ::"She's probably one of the only kits I'm comfortable around, honestly." |-|WindClan= "I dunno much about them, actually." |-|ShadowClan= "They sound pretty cool, but I don't know a lot about them." |-|RiverClan= "Heatherpaw told me they have a waterfall in their territory. Other than that, I don't know a lot about RiverClan." :Nectarstar/Leader/⦁/0% ::"I used to blame her because of being exiled, but there's no point now. There was no way she could've guessed that I would be exiled. I'm grateful that she allowed me into Riverclan. I won't lose my last chance." :Smokestorm/Warrior/⦁⦁/20% ::"He's.. When he's angry, he's terrifying. " :Lynxleap/Warrior/Ex-mentor & friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁/100% ::"Lynxleap- he always stuck up for me. He's always someone I can count on, and it pains me to know that I've let him down so many times." :Heatherpaw/Apprentice/Best friend & Crush/⦁⦁⦁'⦁/100% ::"She means a lot to me. Even when I'm sad or angry, she always manages to make me feel better. I have so much to thank her for. As I said, she means a lot to me, but I can't seem to say it. It's three damn words, and I can hardly say "I"." :'Sycamorepaw/Apprentice/Competitor/⦁⦁⦁/5% ::"I don't like him, but he's not really competition anymore.." :Turtlepaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁/7% ::"She's fine, I guess. Way too enthusiastic for my liking, though." |-|SkyClan= "I'm surprised Skyclan decided to take me in, but it's something I'll never forget." :Aurorapaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/⦁⦁/15% ::"She's nice. Aurorapaw has talked to me a bit, but not very much." :Dewpaw shrugged, his jaw gaping in a yawn. :Pebbledawn/Queen/Acquaintance/⦁/15% ::"I haven't seen her in a while." :Noondapple/Deputy/Mentor/⦁⦁/20% ::"I have a lot to say about her, but I'll keep it to a minimum. She was always so enthusiastic, it was annoying. It was amusing when I left for Riverclan, though, She looked like I had literally stabbed her in the back!" |-|Outside the Clans= "I've never met anyone outside of the clans. It would be cool to, though." '''Trivia *He was named after the size difference between him and his siblings. He was quite small as a kit compared to them, so he was named Dew, like a dew drop. *His suffix, scathe, was given to him as a constant reminder of how he continuously hurts the emotions of others. 'Quotes' ❝''If they feel pain- inflicted by me- they will leave me alone. They'll realize that i'm not gonna sit there. I'm gonna stand up for myself and my freedoms. I have a voice like everyone else, but it's like nobody bothers to listen to it.'' ❞ — Dewpaw telling Gingerpaw why and who he would hurt ❝''So, what's it gonna be, Nightstar ? Oh wait, I forgot. You're not even a true leader. But, you gonna punish me? Smack me across the face? Maybe send me to another clan? Oh, or better- kill me right here! I bet a true leader wouldn't hesitate to kill their own clan mate, right?"'' ❞ — Dewpaw insulting Nightrunner after he hits Gingerpaw. ❝''"Bad luck is not a bad thing, Dewpaw. If it weren't for bad luck, you perhaps would have never met Heatherpaw. If not for bad luck, Smokestorm and I wouldn't have made a loving family and relationship. If it weren't for bad luck, Snagstar would still be alive, and I would not be leader. Life doesn't draw a definite line between good and bad things, Dewpaw. It's all about how you perceive them, how you react, and what happens next. And no matter what happens, Heatherpaw will always be your friend- that, i'm sure of. If you can only promise the same, you two will be quite fine." ❞ — Nectarstar to Dewpaw after he told her that he was nothing but bad luck, 'Fanart' Dewpaw!.png|Redesign of Dewpaw by Al#8292 1527721155881.png|This is a drawing of Dewpaw created by boom#9326. Memakefire-1 (1).png|This drawing is of Dewpaw as a kit. When he was learning to connect words, he sounded like a caveman, hence the creation of the drawing. (By kiwi#7686) Dewkit.png|Original drawing of Dewpaw by kiwi#7686 Category:OC Category:Characters Category:SkyClan Category:Spirit113 Category:Apprentice